Bring me to Life
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Harry left Draco behind when he went to fight in the final battle. Draco's thoughts on the subject, and other related. Draco's POV. songfic to 'Bring me to Life' be Evenescence


**lyrics from 'Bring Me To Life' be Evanescence**

_**How can you see into my eyes**_

_**Like open doors?**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

You stare into my eyes, and I wonder, for the millionth time, what you see there. Nobody else can see anything there. But somehow my cold stare gives you insight that I would rather you not have. There's a lot that I'd rather nobody know, but you always manage to figure me out. I'd never admit it to anybody, but secretly I'm grateful. You always understand me. You're the only one who understands me.

_**Without a soul,**_

_**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back**_

_**Home.**_

They call me heartless, but you know that I'm not. It's not that I don't have a heart; I just let it go to sleep, like my father taught me long ago. But when I'm around you, my heart wakes up. To be honest, it frightens me. I don't know what to do with all that emotion. I've never had to deal with it before.

_**(Wake me up) **_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

When I'm around you, I _want_ to defy my father's teachings. I _want_ to live like everyone else does. And that frightens me more than anything else. How do you reach into my heart and wake desires I never even knew I had? I know that I will likely join you when the time comes, and help you defeat the Dark Lord. But that would mean fighting my father, and I'm not sure I can do that. . . .

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real.**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

You tell me that you'll always be here for me, but I don't see how you can be. You have things to do, and I know that if it comes to it, you will give everything to destroy the Dark Lord. But it's nice to be able to pretend. I wish I could steal you away, and keep you to myself forever. But I know you'd never stand for that. You feel responsible for them, heaven only knows why.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

I talked to Dumbledore today. I told him that I would not join my father's cause. He barely even acknowledged me. I mean, he talked with me, but it was like he wasn't really paying attention, he was worrying about his other problems. He couldn't take the time to listen to what I had to say. You always listen to me. I think that's always what drew me to you. Even when I was spouting hateful words, you _listened_, and you heard the fear and jealousy behind them. And now, you _ask_ me for my opinions, and you actually consider what I've said. I'm important to you.

_**Bring me to life.**_

_**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

You run your hands along my chest, as though I might break, as though I am something precious. I've never been cherished before. I wrap my arms around you; you are my strength. As we kiss, I know you would do anything to protect me. But you can't. You have to finish this before he kills anyone else. We both know this.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,**_

_**Without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead.**_

You left to fight him today. I woke up, and you were gone. I'm so scared, Harry. Why'd you leave me here to worry? I know you wanted to protect me, but I want to protect you, too. I _need _to protect you, to prove to myself that I can. I can do anything I need to. Except now I can't. I don't know where you are. I can only hope you come back to me safely. Until then, I will wait, with a knot of cold fear sitting in my chest. I can barely eat, but I know you would get upset if I didn't.

_**(All of this time, **_

_**I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

_**I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems.**_

_**I've got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_**(Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here.**_

_**There must be something more.)**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

Why is it taking so long? Surely it's been long enough. Two weeks. Are you hurt? Is that why you haven't come back to me? I refuse to think that you might be dead. You're all I'm living for. Please come soon. I don't know how much longer I can handle not knowing. I know I've lost weight. I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares that you're dead. _Please _don't be dead. I feel so empty inside. Ironic, that it's while I'm defying my father that his teachings are the easiest to follow.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

They've started coming back, the people who fought in the last battle. I've been helping in the infirmary, patching people up to send them back to protect you. I wish I could be there, but I'm saving people's lives here. Just like I know you are there. Please come back soon, and don't make me patch you up. I don't know if I could concentrate enough to do it, with you hurt. I'd panic. Be safe love. I finally said it. I finally called you love. Know I love you, and come back to me safely.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside.)**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

You did it. I know because I was treating Snape, and his Mark faded before our eyes. It disappeared. You defeated the Dark Lord. Now you can come back. I feel you walk in the door of the castle, so tired, I want to go to you, but I have to stay here, people's lives are at risk. I turn to the next patient, and it's Weasley. Fortunately, he's unconscious, or I wouldn't try to treat him. Halfway through, he wakes up though. He stares at me like he can't believe it's me. I think he expected me to be out there fighting against you; I could never. I say nothing, just finish healing him and walk off. He's going to be bed bound for a couple've weeks, probably.

Finally, I can go. I find you at the top of the Astronomy Tower. You turn to me with a smile, and ask me where I've been. "Hospital Wing," I say, and your smile fades into worry. "I'm a pretty good triage by now." You laugh, but I can tell you don't want to be reminded of it. You pull me close, and bury your face in my hair.

"I've missed you," you say. I hold you tight. I never want to let go again.

"How could you leave me here?!" I ask. "I nearly fretted myself to death, not knowing what was happening."

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I feel the same, you know, love." You start. I've never called you that where you can hear me, never told you before.

"I love you, Draco," you whisper.

"I love you, Harry."


End file.
